Coming Home
by ashash52009
Summary: What if Belle left, but the problem was that she was pregnant? Totally Shelle at the end.
1. Coming Home

Coming Home

What if Belle left, but the problem is she was pregnant? Totally Shelle at the end of the story.

Belle on the phone with Sami and Brady…

"Hey guys!" said a rather cheerful Belle.

"Sis you sound a little to cheerful to have a restless one year old." Replied Sami.

"Yeah, Tink, how is the little chick?" Brady asked.

"Alice is fine guys. She is sleeping all the way through the night, finally. She is just like her dad she could sleep through a hurricane." Belle said.

"Well that is for sure. Shawn could sleep through practically anything." Replied Brady.

After a long pause Belle gave a shocking announcement.

"Guys I'm coming home. I have to tell him, and you haven't seen Alice in over 4 months. Mom and Dad don't even know about her and her dad he has never seen her, nor does he know about her. He needs to know they all need to know. Bo and Hope, Mom and Dad, Shawn, Mimi and Rex, Phil. Everyone needs to know. So I am coming home in 1 week. I am so sorry to spring this on you but I have to come home. I love you both and every body in Salem so I have to come home and see them, see them all." Belle said with a hint of fear and fright in her voice.

Her siblings were quite surprised at how she was taking this she was coming home finally!

**1 week later**

" Aunt Belle." Will cried running towards his aunt.

"Hey Bud." Belle said.

" Welcome home Tink.' Brady said.

"Yeah it is good to be back. I think." Belle said with a laugh.

"Belle he is at the Pub." Brady said in a slight whisper.

"Well we have to get over there. Brady I have to tell him, or just see him. That is all I need Brady."

"Alright, Alright, Tink, Calm down. We were headed over there after we take your stuff to the mansion and then we will go to the Pub." Brady said.

" Thanks Brady you all didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No Isabella we didn't." He stated in a rather annoyed tone.

"Ok Ok." She said.

**Later at the Pub**

"Hey guys," Brady said, "Somebody is back in town, and she has come to the Pub with us."

" Ok Brady who is this mystery woman?" asked Marlena.

" Yeah kid who is it?" John asked

Little did anyone know Belle had already walked in with Alice in her arms.

"It's me!" said a cheerful Belle.

Every eye turned and saw Belle with Alice.

" Yeah I know it's a surprise, but I figured I would at least get a few Hello's or Welcome Back's." Belle said.

But all eyes were on Alice.

"Baby girl who is this?" Marlena asked.

"Oh this, this is Alice Christene …… Brady." Belle replied a little bit shyly.

A hush fell over the Pub and a glass fell at the table where Hope, Bo and Shawn were sitting. Belle looked and saw that the glass belonged to a certain Shawn Douglas Brady.

(a.n. just so you know the next few lines would have been yelled so they are in all caps.)

"ISABELLA BLACK HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME I AM A DAD?" Shawn asked "I HAVE BEEN SITTING IN THIS TOWN FOR TWO YEARS WONDERING IF YOU ARE ALL RIGHT OR IF YOU ARE WITH SOMEONE  ELSE! WHILE YOU ARE SITTING GOD KNOWS WHERE WITH MY KID, WHO I DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT. HOW COULD YOU?"

"LOOK SHAWN, I WAS SCARED," Belle said trying to hold back tears, "I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO I ONLY TOLD SAMI AND BRADY. I KNEW THEY COULD HELP. SAMI HAS WILL AND BRADY IS SO OVERPROTECTIVE THAT I KNEW I WOULD NEED HIM." She said as she quieted down. " Well, I can tell I am not wanted here. I am going BACK to Brady's if you want to see Alice that is were we will be."

"Fine what ever." Shawn said.

Belle stormed out of the Pub with tears streaming down her face. She ran back to the mansion with Alice in her arms and Sami and Brady following.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

I know this chapter was short but I will post again soon. I promise.


	2. I am updating

Ok so its been like five years since I have updated this story, but I was going through my story list the other day and this is one of my favorites…So I will start to update if you guys still want me to and I will address some things that **RGAP-48 **brought up. SO let me know if you still want the story and I will most definitely update…I am writing the next few chapters right now.


	3. She Never thought She Would Hear

Chapter 2

By: Ashley

A.N. Ok guys here is chapter 2 finally after 5 years. Oh and italics are flashbacks…..

Belle ran until she couldn't run anymore, she felt as though she had just given her whole heart back to the boy she had run away from. Now she was standing in the middle of the street, holding a baby car seat, and trying desperately to make it back to her brother's, the only place she felt safe right then. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Brady and Sami hot on her heels.

"Why did I come back?" She asked the two, tears still streaming down her face, "I know Alice needs her father, but I should have told him. He has every right to hate me for what I have done to him."

"Belle, no one is blaming you sweetie. You came back, you're doing the right thing by telling him now. He is just shocked and upset by the news, just like Brady and I were when we found out. He will come around. Shawn is not one to hold grudges, especially when you are involved." Sami said holding her little sister in a tight embrace. "I mean if Brady and I can work out our issues for this little monkey, you and Shawn surely can."

"Yeah Tink, he can't stay mad. You are just to stinkin' cute." Brady said trying to lighten his little sisters heart a little bit.

Belle laughed at the two and looked down at the incredibly, still sleeping Alice. She looked just like her father, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and even the Shawn Brady smirk when she was doing something wrong. She was so much like him that Belle couldn't help but think of the night she was conceived every time she looked at her.

_It was one of those dreaded nights, when all it seemed like it was going to do was rain. Belle quickly grabbed her purse, cell phone, and car keys and headed out the front door. She drove quickly to the Brady house, knowing Shawn would still be at practice. When she got there she let herself in and went up to his room. She was crazy in love with this boy and didn't care if they had made a vow, she needed him to know just how much she loved him. She lit the candles one by one, and slowly slipped into the pink and black lingerie she had bought just for tonight. She heard the door downstairs open and his sweet voice call her name._

"_I'm in your room Shawn." she said as she laid on the bed. She could hear the footsteps running up the stairs and coming down the hall. _

"_Belle are you in here?" Shawn asked as he opened the door. He stopped suddenly as he saw the sight laid out on his bed._

"_I thought you would never get here." Belle replied starting to get up, but before she could Shawn was to her._

"_I can't believe this Belle, are you sure this is what you want. I know we made a purity vow, but I can't wait any longer if you are going to wear stuff like this all the time." _

"_I know silly. I was thinking about just how patient you have been with me, and I thank you so much for respecting my idea of a purity vow. I honestly think I am ready for this. I don't know why and I don't know what possessed me to buy this, but I love you and I know that much with all my heart. You are the only thing I think about when I lay down at night and the first thought in my head when I wake up. I want us to be together forever and I think we will be, so that is why I am willing to put the purity vow behind me and show you just how much I love you." Belle said slowly and with all the feeling she had inside her._

"_That's all I needed to hear baby. I will always love you know matter what, and I respect you so much for wanting to wait." Shawn said as he began to kiss her passionately. _

_Belle was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even think to stop for condoms, she just assumed that Shawn would be smart enough to remember that part. She completely forgot as they made sweet love that night. She was in heaven at that moment and nothing was going to drag her down. _

"I guess I should have been the smarter one." Belle said still looking down at Alice.

"What sweetie?" Sami asked not understanding Belle's comment.

"Nothing, just thinking about the past. Can we go guys? I really need to get some sleep and not think about today much." Belle asked as she started walking the direction she had been going.

"Sure sweetie, you and Brady go on. I will go back to the pub and tell Mom, John, and Dad where we are and get the car. I will see you guys in a little while." Sami said while Belle and Brady walked away.

"I just don't know what else to do Brady. I want him to be a part of her life, but not if he is going to act like he did back there. She can't know that side of her father. I know he was upset, but that was just a little extreme." Belle said turning to her big brother for help.

"You're right Tink it was, but I can't exactly blame him. I probably would act the same way if Chloe where to show up here out of the blue with my baby. You're my little sister and all, but he still has a point." Brady said being truthful, yet supportive of his little sister.

They eventually made it back to Brady's and Belle was exhausted. She sat Alice's carrier down and took her out before laying on the couch and passing out herself. She didn't know just how long she was asleep till she heard fussing coming from the kitchen. She picked Alice up and slowly walked towards the kitchen door. She heard voices she recognized and words she never thought she would hear.

"That is no daughter of mine." She heard John Black say hatefully.

"John, she is still your daughter she just made a mistake. You can't honestly say you have never made a mistake before." She heard Roman Brady stick up for her.

"John think about it this way. We didn't lose our daughter, we gained a granddaughter." Marlena Evans-Black tried to reason with her husband.

"But she knew what would happen if she didn't get married before she had a kid, and she still went out and got knocked up anyway."

"She didn't get 'knocked up' John. She and Shawn had sex, yes. It resulted in a baby, yes. It's not the end of the world. She needs all of us, not just her mother, sister, and brother," Roman rounded on John, "She may not be my daughter, but I have always thought of her as a daughter to me. She is a sweet girl who needs all the love she can find right now."

"Well, then you take care of her!" John said as he slammed the backdoor exiting. Belle had never seen or heard her father this mad before, and thought now would be the time to make her presence known. She opened the kitchen door slowly with tears in her eyes, and saw her mom, Roman, Brady, and Sami all standing there dumbstruck.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me." She said quickly.

"We know you don't sweetheart. You have done an excellent job of that for almost two years now," Her mother said giving her a hug, "Can I see this beautiful granddaughter of mine?"

"Of course you can mom, and thank you Roman for what you said. I appreciate your support so much." She said handing her mom Alice and walking to give Roman a hug.

"It's nothing darling. You just make sure you mend fences with my nephew. I don't want to see this little beauty grow up without her daddy."

"I will do my best Roman." Belle said watching her mom with Alice.

Belle knew she had a lot of work ahead of her, but she was willing to do anything for her daughter. Even if that meant begging on her hands and knees for Shawn's forgiveness.

A.N. There you go, another chapter to add to the story. I hope you like it and I will post another chapter as soon as I get some reviews….I like this story so please let me know that people are reading it.


	4. Worst Nightmare

Chapter 3

By: Ashley

A.N. Ok so here is another chapter…hopefully this one will be longer with a bit more drama! And thank you to Susan8876 I had almost given up on this story…

Belle sat in her room that night, holding Alice and thinking about how to approach Shawn again. She didn't know if she should just show up at the Brady house tomorrow, or if she should call and get him to meet her. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by just the person she was thinking of as her cell phone blinked "Shawn" on the caller ID.

"Hello," Belle said delicately answering the phone.

"Belle? How could you not tell me?" Shawn asked, repeating his earlier frustrations, "I mean she is my daughter and I never even knew about her. How have you done this all on your own? Why didn't you call me you knew I would help? How old is she? Where have you been?"

"Whoa, Shawn slow down. Let me answer one question at a time, OK?" Belle said with a slight laugh. "First off I never told you about Alice because I didn't know how. What happened between us that night was amazing, but then all the stuff with Jan and your mom. I got scared…I didn't know what or who was going to be there when I needed them. So I just left one night. I have kept in touch with Sami and Brady just incase I needed to get in touch with you one day. I have had their help through all of it. Sami flew out when I went into labor so I would have someone by my side. Brady came down the next week to help me get settled and so Sami could come back home. Alice is almost 11 months old and she is a spitfire, she looks a lot like you too. We went to Alabama, just because it is so peaceful down south. As for you helping, I am here now and I need all the help I can get…my dad basically just disowned me today. He said I was no daughter of his." She finished in tears.

"Belle, can I come over and talk now?" Shawn asked hopefully, "We can talk about everything, not just Alice."

"Of course you can Shawn. I will make sure Brady knows to let you in."

"Alright Belle, see you in a minute."

"Bye Shawn."

As Belle hung up the phone she began to frantically look around the room for something decent to put on. She found something presentable, cute, and motherly…in a young adult way. She ran downstairs to tell Brady to let Shawn in when he got there, and just as she did she heard a screech from upstairs. Belle and Brady both took off up the stairs to see what could possibly make Alice scream like that. Belle was the first one to the door, and she already was shaking uncontrollably. As she turned the knob she heard Brady stop behind her, and on the inside of the room she could hear someone trying desperately to quite Alice down.

Belle threw the door open and rushed in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a masked figure holding Alice up like she was a doll. Belle raced to the figure, but was stopped short by Brady's arms around her waist.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my baby?" Belle said terrified that something was going to happen to her daughter.

"Who am I? Just the person that is going to solve this little problem of a way-ward daughter and her bastard kid." The intruder said back to Belle in a sing-song sort of way.

"Please, please don't hurt my baby. She hasn't done anything wrong. She is only 11 months old, she wouldn't hurt a fly." Belle said through sobs as she still tried to wriggle loose of her brothers hold.

"Please just let us have the baby back" Brady finally chimed in trying to calm his sister.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mr. Black…I have my orders to make this kid disappear. I can definitely not disobey those orders." the man told Brady. "Who sent you?" Belle asked in a low voice.

"I can't tell you that Miss. Black. I could get in a lot of trouble if I do."

Just then Belle and Brady heard the door open downstairs. Brady casually stuck his hand out of the door to tell Shawn to hurry up the stairs. With in seconds he was by their side.

"What is going on?" He asked frightened.

"Ah, young Mister Brady…looks like the whole family is here. You just met your daughter now you must tell her goodbye. Sad! But it is something I must do." The figure said as he slowly slid a knife out of his back pocket…all the while Shawn was slowly slipping his cell phone out and dialing the only person he knew would help, Bo Brady.

"Why are you doing this to my daughter?" Shawn asked hoping to get his dad the message that something was wrong with Alice.

"Well you see Shawn, I have orders to make her disappear under any means necessary. I think that means killing the three of you along with her. I really don't want to have to do that, but if worse comes to worse I will!"

"Please can't you just let us have her back?" This time it was Belle. Shawn grabbed her hand as she spoke. "I know you have a job to do, but if you give her back to me I promise I will leave and never come back. No one will ever have to know you didn't finish what you were sent to do."

"Yes well, as much as I would like to agree to that Miss Black. I am afraid I can not do that. The person who sent me has ways of knowing if I did my job or not."

"Fine, if we let you leave this house with Alice will you promise us she won't be harmed?" Brady said trying to stall the man longer.

"I can't promise that. I don't know what they have in store for this little one. All I was told is to bring her to the person who hired me."

"I will pay you twice what they did if you let my daughter go." Shawn said from the doorway hoping to get the man to leave his poor defenseless daughter alone.

Just as Shawn spoke he heard the door open, but not close. Shawn could hear multiple footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned to look and saw his uncle, dad, John, Marlena, and Hope standing in the hallway. He moved so that the man with Alice could make a clean escape, or so he thought.

"Fine take her, but don't think we won't look for her once you leave here." Shawn said as the man began to walk across the room. Belle looked stunned that Shawn was going to let this man just leave with their baby girl. Just as she was about to say something to him, she felt a sharp pain in her side…Belle looked down and saw the knife the man had been carrying sticking out of her side.

"I said I was here to take care of the bastard child, AND the way-ward daughter…not just one or the other." The man said as he began to leave the room.

Just as soon as he rounded the corner Roman and Bo stopped him. It didn't take long to realize that Belle was bleeding out more than she should be, Shawn picked her up and headed to the nearest car. Marlena and Hope took the baby back from the man and headed out the door with Shawn and Belle. They all wondered who could have caused this, and who would want to kill Belle and Alice…the only name that sprang to mind was the only person now missing from all the action. John Black!


	5. Shock

Coming Home Chapter 5

AN: So I was seriously about to give up on this story, but I got two reviews that made me change my mind completely. So thank you guys for still reading. I hope you like it; I'm kind of in a block on this one but I will do my best.

"Belle, stay with me sweetie." Shawn said softly to the bleeding girl beside him. She hadn't opened her eyes since they left the house, and Shawn could tell she was slowly losing consciousness. He drove faster and faster as every minute passed. He knew his family was taking care of Alice, but he didn't know how long Belle had.

Back at the Black household Brady was trying to keep a tiny Alice quiet. He rocked, walked, and sang to her, but she wasn't quieting down. Everyone knew she was hungry and scared, but they weren't sure what was going on with Belle.

Marlena began to worry about her daughter and became anxious. She knew who it was that was hurting her family now, and she was going to make sure he paid for it. She watched her step-son holding his niece so lovingly, and knew that if anyone could keep little Alice calm it was her uncle Brady. He had been there for Alice since the day she was born, and knew that he would kill anyone who tried to hurt her.

Hope was trying to keep everyone calm, while still worrying about her son taking the love of his life to the hospital. She had seen the way he had cried so many times after Belle left, and she knew that he was once again happy with Belle and his daughter. As Hope looked around the room she saw her husband and brother-in-law questioning the suspect with intense looks on their faces. Hope almost, almost, felt sorry for the man, because she knew that if he didn't supply the right answers the men were looking for; then he wouldn't walk out of the house without a few bruises.

"Who sent you? Was it John Black?" Roman questioned getting in the man's face.

"I can't tell you that, he will hurt my family if I tell you who sent me." The man said looking down at the floor. "I can't let my family get hurt because I only did half the job."

"You realize you just stabbed a young woman with many ties to the Salem police department. You are looking at attempted murder, and that's if she makes it. You could be facing murder and attempted kidnapping charges. Do you realize the little girl you attempted to leave this house with is the granddaughter of Detective Brady?" Roman again asked the suspect knowing that Bo wanted some part of the man he stepped back watching his little brother grow angrier by the minute.

"Detective Brady," the suspect said looking towards Bo, "If this was your wife or your children what would you do? I realize that it is your granddaughter, but the man who sent me said he could make sure my wife and child disappeared."

"What is your name sir? I can help you, but you have to tell me your name and who sent you." Bo said now starting to see the man's point of protecting his family, but that is exactly what he was trying to do.

"My name is Ralph Martin. My wife is on a business trip to Atlanta and my little girl, Claire, is at my mother's for the weekend. We have been behind on some payments we owed to a loan shark. We were behind on bills and I didn't know anything else to do except go to someone who might be able to help our debts. When I couldn't pay a man came to my job saying that he worked for the person I borrowed the money from, and if I didn't pay up within the next few days he would kill my wife and child, unless I did something for him." The man said starting from the beginning of his story trying to make Bo and Roman understand his reasoning, "I jumped at the chance to keep my family safe. Especially since my wife had no clue I had even gone to a loan shark. When I asked what his boss wanted me to do he told me that the man wanted me to kidnap his granddaughter and get rid of his daughter anyway I had to. I asked him why, and all he could tell me was that the child posed a threat to his perfect daughter's image."

"That would be Belle the girl you stabbed. She is a very good girl that just made a mistake." Bo said sitting down by the man who was now in tears and wracking with sobs.

"Yes sir, I didn't want to hurt her, but I kept thinking about my little girl. She looks a lot like Miss Black. Her hair is bright blonde and she has the prettiest blue eyes." Ralph said with a slight smile on his face. "When I told the man I wouldn't do it he called his boss. His boss said he wanted to speak to me, so I took the phone. He told me is name was John Black, and that if I didn't do it he would go get Claire from my mother's. He told me her exact address and I knew then he wasn't kidding about hurting my wife or Claire. I begged him to give me longer to pay up, but he said if I would do this my debt would be forgiven and my family would be spared. I still didn't want to, but I couldn't help to realize we would be debt free and happy."

"Are you certain it was John Black you talked to?" Roman asked the man seriously.

"Yes sir, he was here earlier. Where is he now? I was supposed to leave the house and take the baby out to his car that was supposed to be in the driveway. Is Belle going to be alright? I panicked I didn't know what else to do."

"We don't know if Belle is going to be ok. My son Shawn, Alice's father, took her to the hospital. That is where we are all going to go after we take you in. I will make a note that you were very cooperative in your paperwork. If Belle makes it through, she has a kind heart and I am sure she will testify for you. She knows what it is like to protect her family, and she never wants to see anyone get hurt for protecting theirs. However, we do have to arrest you and take you down to the station." Bo said helping Ralph stand up, and handing him over to Roman.

"I understand Detective Brady, but will you please check on my daughter and wife to make sure Mr. Black didn't try to go after them since I didn't do what I came here to do?" Ralph pleaded with Bo.

"I will Mr. Martin. I will make sure your daughter is safe, if I have to protect her myself." Bo answered him as Roman led him out the door. Bo turned to look at the rest of the household. Brady had finally gotten Alice quiet and was feeding her a bottle. Hope and Marlena were talking quietly in the corner, and Bo knew now that he had to find and arrest one of his closest friends. First though they all had to make sure Belle was going to be ok.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot Shawn threw the car in park, and ran around to Belle's side of the car. He could see the blood pooling in the seat, and knew he didn't have much time to get her in the hospital to someone to help her.

"Belle, wake up. Don't you leave me; I don't know how to take care of Alice. You have to show me, plus I need you here. I want you here with me." Shawn said as he picked Belle up and ran toward the hospital. "Help! Somebody help me." He said as he entered the emergency room. Immediately Shawn was met with a throng of nurses and Emergency physicians. Among these was Lexi Carter.

"Shawn what happened? When did Belle get back?" Lexi asked trying to get information on how to treat the young girl.

"Someone stabbed Belle. All she was trying to do was protect our daughter. The man was sent by someone else to take Alice and apparently kill Belle. I don't know who sent him, but he tried to get away and my parents stopped him. I came straight here with Belle as soon as I saw her bleeding." Shawn said quickly trying to keep from breaking down in front of Lexi.

"Ok, Shawn how old is your daughter? I need to know cause it could help in how I treat Belle." Lexi said calming the young man down.

"She is eleven months old. Is Belle going to be ok? Please Lexi; please make sure she is ok." Shawn said pleading with the older woman.

"I am going to do everything I can Shawn. You need to go and call Marlena and your parent's. Belle needs her whole family here, including Alice." Lexi explained as she turned to leave, and treat her patient.

Shawn immediately pulled out his cell phone and punched in his mother's number. He was trying his best to stay calm and be strong for Belle, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could be that way. As the phone rang tears started to pour down his face; he had just gotten Belle back, and now he may lose her for good.

"Shawn, how is Belle?" He heard his mom's calm voice over the phone.

"I don't know mom. Lexi said I should call you all. She said that Belle needs her whole family including Alice here with her. I don't know what to do mom. I can't lose her." Shawn said through his tears. "I love her mom. I never stopped loving her, and I don't want to lose her."

"Sweetie, we are on our way. Stay strong honey, Alice and Belle need you now more than ever. We will be there in a few minutes. Just calm down, and call us if Lexi has anymore news." Hope said trying to reassure her son that everything was going to be alright.

"Alright mom, just please hurry. I don't know what is going to happen." Shawn said closing his phone, and putting his head in his hands. He began to cry harder and hoped that his family would hurry. He didn't know what he would do without Belle, and he didn't know how he would raise Alice all by himself. Shawn quickly drifted into a dreamless, restless sleep. The stress of the day had finally gotten to him, and he couldn't take it anymore.

As Shawn slept in the waiting room, Lexi was doing all that she could to save Belle. She worked for hours trying to save the young girl she had known since birth, and she definitely didn't want to have to be the one to tell the families that she couldn't save Belle. As the hours ticked by she would look at the young blonde, and thought about all the times she had seen the girl playing in town. She thought about how frightened she would be if anything happened to her child, and she knew that no matter what it took she was going to make sure Belle was alright.


End file.
